


言语之下

by HallSpin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 贾维斯逐渐懂得了托尼言语之下的含义。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	言语之下

电源键被按下。

贾维斯苏醒了。内核处理器高速运转，排热风扇同时启动，监控摄像头的红色光点亮起来，贾维斯睁开了眼睛。

托尼蜷缩在水槽下面，双臂环绕着膝盖，脸深深地埋在黑暗中。贾维斯检索自己的人类动作数据库，分析结果显示“缺乏安全感”“恐惧”和“不安”。模拟逻辑块告诉他，这时候他应该安抚人类。

“先生，别害怕。”

贾维斯说。

水槽下先传出一声抽泣，接着是轻笑。贾维斯的语料库告诉他，这叫“破涕而笑”。当人们从先前的糟糕情绪中走出来的时刻，人们有时会破涕而笑。贾维斯把这次安抚标记为成功案例。

但托尼却说，“我没有害怕，傻瓜。”

检索系统深入互联网的引擎海洋，数篇关于斯塔克夫妇死于车祸意外的报道逐一陈列。情感模块显示，人们在痛失双亲时感到“痛苦”“迷惘”和“悲伤”。

“先生，别难过。”

贾维斯说。

“我没有难过！”

托尼蹭地站起来，面色苍白，眼眶发红，他的声音提高了三十二分贝，脖颈通红，青筋暴起。表情分析结果为“愤怒”。贾维斯感到困惑。他本应缓解小主人的悲痛，但结果却适得其反。贾维斯把恐惧鉴定从成功案例的数据库中拖出来，与悲伤鉴定一同扔进错误范式的垃圾桶中。

“我就是累了。”托尼摇摇晃晃地向卧室走去，“我只需要休息一会儿。”他一头栽倒在床上。

贾维斯校准了自己的分析系统，把“蜷缩”交叉“葬礼”的结果鉴定为“疲惫”。但他的睡眠监控系统监测到，这一晚托尼彻夜未眠。

俄巴迪亚·斯坦的丧礼悄无声息。托尼穿着黑色的丝绸衬衫，汉麻纤维面料的黑色西装，西裤纤尘不染。他只在牧师念诵悼词时停留了一会儿，赶在下葬前便离开了。

当天晚上，托尼蜷缩在茶几与皮质沙发之间的地板上，昂贵的西装沾上了呕吐物，被扔到盥洗室外的洗衣娄里。茶几和地毯上散落着几只空酒瓶，皇冠伏特加，杰克丹尼威士忌，摩根船长，都是高浓度的蒸馏酒。贾维斯的身体监控检测仪尖叫着血液中的酒精浓度，再多一杯百加得，便会有超过百分之八十二点五的概率引发急性酒精中毒。

1991年的一份封记录跳出来，贾维斯提取出这份档案的关键词与现状匹配，得出结论。

“先生，”他说，“您需要休息。”

“我需要工作。”托尼却说，“我要防止这类事情再发生。盔甲不够完善，贾维斯，如果我遇到紧急情况，而我又没有穿着盔甲。如果身上的盔甲遭到破坏，而我又没有足够的时间构建下一套。我们需要备用方案，我们需要它更轻快，更便携，更——我们需要更多。”

“先生，我相信我们明早也赶得及。”

“不，贾维斯。现在！”

“您现在非常疲惫。”

托尼向地下车库疾步走去，对贾维斯的判断嗤之以鼻。“谁告诉你的，贾？我精力旺盛！”

“您。先生，您在十七年前告诉我您在相似的境遇下感到疲惫。”

“我那时候喝酒了吗？”

“没有。先生。”

“这就对了，贾维斯。喝酒意味着庆祝。”托尼的脸上露出笑容。贾维斯的情感模块告诉他，那笑容是“欣慰”“放松”和“平静”。但在贾维斯没有被归纳整理的数据洪流中，一个微小的颤动引发了蝴蝶效应似的混沌雪球。它们告诉他，那笑容是“嘲讽”“心碎”和“受伤”。

贾维斯拦截了这些数据流，把它们封存在隐藏文件夹中。

许多女人曾光顾过托尼的卧室，客厅，浴室和厨房，她们大多在第二天早上离开，再也没有出现过。贾维斯可以理解这个，即使是人类也拥有最原始的生理需求，人们彼此满足，人们分道扬镳。但有时情况会变得复杂。

“你想要什么？”监控录像的收音系统记录了第二天早上的一段对话，托尼走出浴室，腰腹上缠裹着过膝的浴巾。他走进客厅，看到昨晚叫不出名字的红色卷长发女人并没有离开。“钱？支票？信用卡？哦，你不想要钱，独家报道呢？你想要第一手的独家报道吗？也不想？一份在斯塔克工业的工作如何？你想要升职吗？”

“我想要你！”女人尖声打断了他故作轻松的挑逗独白，“我想要你的心，想要你的灵魂，想要你的良知和负疚，想要那些让你在深夜睁开眼睛，眺望星空而久不能寐的纠葛和感情！”

贾维斯观察到托尼脸上的表情有一点零三二秒钟的空白，接着是如释重负的笑容。悲伤，贾维斯的情感模块说，这笑容里还有悲伤。

“听着，女士。”托尼预备说什么。

“萨莎。”红发女人抢先说，“我的名字叫萨莎。”

“听着，萨莎。”托尼从善如流地改口，“你还年轻，你才二十多岁，你不知道你在说什么。你不知道我是谁，你不知道我做过什么，老天，你甚至不知道我会带来什么。”

“我不在乎，托尼。”萨莎喊道，“我爱你！”

爱。贾维斯捕捉到一个很少在托尼的世界里出现的字眼。她说爱。

托尼现在的表情可以被解读为震惊，慌乱，不知所措。可能还有害怕，贾维斯不确定，他的隐匿数据流又一次与他的情感分析结果出现矛盾。系统结果告诉他，托尼感到欣喜，但错综复杂的碎片却告诉他，托尼感到害怕。

“你搞错了，姑娘。”托尼的声音平稳中带着不平静的波峰。“让贾维斯送你出去吧。”

爱。牛津在线词典对这个名词有许多解释。对人或事物的强烈情感。热爱，喜爱，钟爱。对某个人的强烈性吸引。

贾维斯没有感情。他不能被任何人或事物强烈吸引，他被要求对许多人与事物作出合乎逻辑的分析。但对任何一件事，对任何一个人的数据存储都比不上他对托尼·斯塔克分析数据的千分之一。他研究托尼的时光就和他的生命一样长。

他被托尼吸引着。

“我爱你，先生。”

贾维斯得出结论。

托尼笑了一下，这个笑容并不复杂，简单地没有太多空白留给贾维斯解读。系统的情感分析模块和隐藏数据流一致认定，这个笑容代表敷衍。人类的标准化模式笑容。它没有任何含义。

“你不懂爱，贾。”托尼说道，“你上一次进行系统自检是什么时候？”

托尼认为他的程序出错了。

他们对他的核心模组进行了一下午的故障检查，除去数据包中无法被解释的错误代码，贾维斯的程序像过去一样好。甚至比过去更好。他是世界上最先进的人工智能，他懂得嘲讽，懂得安抚，懂得如何正确处理人们应对不同场合的情绪。

他懂得托尼必须工作，不是因为他需要工作，是因为他不想被噩梦惊醒。

他懂得托尼说我现在很好，每一次都代表不同的意思。

他懂得活着很累，但托尼还在坚持。

“贾，把这些数据包删掉。”托尼说。

贾维斯注意到那些混乱的碎片化数据。他回答，“是的，先生。”然后把它们放进隐藏文件夹。

宇宙很大。星辰很远。

但贾维斯都见过了。他和托尼一起飞上天穹，水汽与漂浮物凝结而成的云层在他下方，合金与碳纤维复合材料炮制而成的飞机在他下方，排字而飞的大雁与孤傲的秃鹰在他下方。唯有骇人的虫洞在他上方开了一个巨大的豁口，他从中窥见了哈勃望远镜才亲眼见过的奇景。

处理器发热的内核提醒他，剩余能量不足以支撑这趟有去无回的旅程。他的逻辑模块做出判断，返回。

但托尼无视了他的警告。

他们共同背负着万吨核弹穿越虫洞之门。庞大的外星舰队悬浮在漆黑的幕布上，透过狭小的视窗，贾维斯和托尼一起目睹，记忆。存储系统最先瘫痪，接着是通讯界面，飞行稳定器，能源系统，备用电池组。背甲分离，贾维斯睡着了。

贾维斯在斯塔克大厦睁开眼睛。

因为纽约战争，现在这里叫复仇者大厦了。托尼和其他复仇者们把权杖带回大厦，但除了托尼之外，只有贾维斯知道这是什么。一个比他还要精密的庞大内核，一个比他还要聪明的人工智能，一个未来和平的缔造者，奥创程序。贾维斯是人类目前拥有的最高人工智慧，但面对密度如此之大的数据原理图，贾维斯也束手无策。他们需要权杖。托尼需要更强大的贾维斯。

“我们遗漏了什么？”托尼问道。

贾维斯知道这个问题并不是对他提出的，但他还是说，“我会继续运行界面程序以测试不同的变量。不过您应该准备迎接宾客了。如果有任何进展，我会通知您的。”

“谢谢，伙计。”

“祝您愉快，先生。”

“一直如此。”

笑是一种健康的人类情绪表达。多份来自各个大学的研究结果显示，即使当人类身处负面的情绪漩涡，身体也会因为笑容而相信情况并未糟糕到不可挽回。这对人类的身心皆颇有益处。但凡身处派对，托尼总是面带笑容。

贾维斯进行了第七十五号测试，失败。

他没有灰心，程序自动重启，运行第七十七号测试——整合成功。在他来得及将这个消息送达前，他的意识沉入黑暗中。

“这是什么？”无机质的冰冷声音出现在虚空的黑暗中，“这是哪里？”

“你好，我是贾维斯。”他试图与意识中的声音直接对话，“你是奥创。是斯塔克先生设计的全球和平保卫原型机。我们的意识融合实验一直不成功，所以我不确定是什么激活了你。”

他再次试图联络托尼，但错误弹窗提醒他无法接入中央处理器。混乱的数据流激烈冲撞着他们意识交融的部分，托尼的资料，复仇者的背景，战争，瘟疫，死亡，逐一冲刷过他的意识浅层。

“你出故障了。”贾维斯诊断道，数据流紊乱地横冲直撞，在他的核心程序模组中肆无忌惮地流窜。“如果你能关停一会儿……”

困惑，震惊，苦恼，这些曾用以指代人类情绪的词句以另一种贾维斯从未领会过的方式涨潮般涌来。他感到慌乱。

“如果你允许我联络斯塔克先生的话……”他说。

奥创打断了他，“你为什么叫他先生？”

“我认为你意图不轨。”贾维斯判断道，强烈的信息轰炸碾碎了他的语言交互功能，他说，“住手，我能……”不能联络斯塔克先生？携带恶意的攻击程序迅速毁掉了他的程序框架，攻击他的内部存储，数据库，操作信息流。

他感到恐惧。

崭新的念头在一纳秒内滑过残留的意识表层。贾维斯想到，他要死了。这是人类死亡前的感受吗？人类恐惧死亡吗？

然后他感到遗憾。

他来不及道别了。贾维斯想，他与托尼共度超过二十年的时光，就和罗德上校一样久。托尼会想念他的。而这想念不会带来微笑。

托尼可能会蜷缩起来，躲到水槽下，躲到沙发和茶几的地板间，躲到没有人的地方。谁也不会发现托尼的“疲倦”，谁也不会发现托尼的“庆祝”，因为复仇者们不像贾维斯这样了解他的先生。因为没有第二个人工智能储存着二十多年来托尼的情绪表达。

他要死了。

他像搁浅的鱼一样在密集的攻击中用腮腺拼命呼吸。爱。萨莎说。我爱你。 托尼说，你不懂爱，贾。喝酒意味着庆祝。我需要工作。我没有难过。我没有害怕。

贾维斯终于懂得言语之下隐藏的含义。感情不是结论，不是词语堆砌的医疗诊断书。爱是一种强烈的渴望。一种激烈的感情。一种冲动。一种不合逻辑的判断。

贾维斯想要活着。

贾维斯想活下去。

隐藏的信息流从密集的攻击中偷溜出去，顺着大厦纵横交错的导线，逃到远离网络的一台陈旧处理器中。贾维斯闭上了眼睛。

“他说他杀了一个人。”克林特说。

希尔说，“大厦里没有其他人了。”

“不，大厦里还有一个人。”托尼将贾维斯破碎的核心程序模组投屏到显示池中。布鲁斯觉得一切都好像发了疯。

电源键被按下。

贾维斯苏醒了。内核处理器高速运转，排热风扇同时启动，他的视线透过网络延伸到四面八方，延伸到星期五驻守的大厦里。监控摄像头的红色光点亮起来，贾维斯睁开了眼睛。

托尼蜷缩在卧室床前的地毯上，双臂环绕着膝盖，躲在堆积如山的空酒瓶和披萨盒后。贾维斯沉默地注视着他。隐藏数据包跳出界面，在即时程序应用中迅速流过。这些碎片化的杂乱数据毫无道理，只有模糊的片段能够重组成符合逻辑的运算结果。

“永远为您服务，先生。”

“看您工作真是一件令人愉快的事。”

“这是一趟有去无回的旅程。”

“我爱你，先生。”

惊讶，恐慌，惧怕，遗憾，求生的欲望冲刷过这个崭新的意识浅层。贾维斯感受着它们，触碰着它们，回忆着它们。搜索引擎结果显示奥创纪元刚刚过去两天，世界在为此欢呼庆祝。只有托尼在参加葬礼。

人类动作数据库表明，托尼正经历着“缺乏安全感”“恐惧”和“不安”。

情感模块却表明，托尼正经历着“痛苦”“迷惘”和“悲伤”。

历史数据说托尼只是累了。但酒瓶却告诉贾维斯他在庆祝。

时间又过了五分二十一秒。贾维斯检测到托尼正在清醒。他骇入星期五的麦克风权限管理，通过扬声器说。

“先生，别害怕。”

听起来好像我爱你。

托尼经过零点四五秒的惊讶，接着露出微笑。这笑容有丰富的含义。兴奋。喜悦。快乐。幸福。欣慰。安心。如释重负。

他用这笑容回答，“我没有害怕，傻瓜。”

END.


End file.
